Table of Abbreviations Used HereinAbbreviationFull term4-META4-methacryloxyethyltrimellitic AnhydrideAHPMA3-(Acryloyloxy)2-hydroxypropyl methacrylateBHTButylated HydroxytolueneBMAPBis(2-methacryloxyethyl) phosphateCAFCetylamine HydrofluorideCQCamphorquinoneDHEPTDihydroxylethyl-p-toluidineDMABADimethylaminobenzoic acidDMABNDimethylaminobenzonitrileEDAB4-ethyldimethylaminbenzoateEGMPEthylene glycol methacrylate phosphateHEMA2-Hydroxyethyl methacrylateL-TPODiphenyl (2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl) phosphine oxideNaTsSodium salt of p-toluenesulfinic acidOEMA4,4′-Oxydiphenylether 1,1′,6,6′-tetracarboxylic acid-1,1′-(2-methacryloxy) dimethacrylatePENTADipentaerythritol pentaacrylate phosphoric acid esterPyroEMATetra-methacryloxyethyl PyrophosphateSBSShear Bond StrengthSCASelf-cure activatorSEASelf-etching adhesive2P-SEATwo-Part Self-etching adhesive1P-SEAOne-Part Self-etching adhesiveVLCVisible Light CureSCSelf Cure (or antocure)SUMsummationTEGDMATriethyleneglycoldimethacrylateTMPTMATrimethylolpropane TrimethacrylateUDMA1,6-Bis[methacryloyloxyethoxycarbonylamino]-2,4,4-tromethylhexane
As used herein all “%” and percents or the like are by weight.
With the use of composite resins as dental restorative materials, it is required to ensure firm adhesion between tooth structures and composite resins by a simple handling. A representative adhesive restoration procedure includes an acid etching on tooth substrate by phosphoric acid, followed by water rinsing, drying, application of a primer, drying, application of a bonding agent, light-curing and finally filling of a composite resin. It is apparent that it takes time in many bonding steps to accomplish such handling and that no adhesion with confidence is attained.
In order to reduce the number of constituents to be used, priming and bonding were combined in one-bottle, so-called one-bottle/two-step, exemplified by Prime & Bond® brand adhesive (Dentsply). Etching must still be carried out first, followed by the application of the single-bottle bonding at least once and then polymerization, before the filling materials is used. Another simplification of the process for the adhesive securing of filling materials is to combine priming and etching into one-component, so-called self-etching primers, such as SE Primer in ClearFil SE Bond system [a 2-component (SE Primer and Bond liquid), 2-step, sequentially applied (SE Primer, followed by Bond resin) self-etching adhesive by Kuraray]. ClearFil SE Bond is indicated for direct light cured composite restoration bonding only. For indirect restoration bonding, Kuraray recommends using ClearFil Liner Bond 2V that is a multi-component (Primers A and B, Bond Liquid A and B)/multi-steps application self etching adhesive system.
Adper Prompt L-Pop (3M ESPE), so-called 2-component/one-pack/one-step self-etching and self-priming adhesive, is supplied in a Single Unit Dose blister package that consists of two-predosed compartments, or in two separate bottles for the two liquids A and B. Prompt L-Pop is indicated for direct light cured composite restoration bonding only.
Ref. U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,979 by K. Hino (Kuraray Co. Ltd., Japan), issued May 14, 2002 describes a tooth treated with a bonding composition with high initial bonding strength and good bonding durability comprising a mixture of polymerizable compound having an acid group, a water-soluble film-forming agent, water, and a curing agent, in which the calcium salt of the acid is insoluble in water, and the film-forming agent is a polymerizable compound miscible with a physiological saline solution, does not require any pre-treatment such as acid-etching or priming treatment. It is stated that the active ingredients of the composition in a single package may degrade or polymerize while stored. To prevent this, the constituent ingredients of the composition may be divided into two or more parts. The plural parts are separately packaged and stored in different packages. For their use, the plural parts taken out of the individual packages may be applied to one and the same object in sequence; or they may be blended into one mixture just before use.